Dance With the Devil
by AlwaysTrue
Summary: A DF fanfic, mainly S/D, with some p/D and v/D. Sam feels heart broken after seeing Danny save Paulina, and who kidnaps her into the ghost zone?


-1_A/n: All right! A fan fiction. This is for Danny Phantom. Features my favorite couple- Danny/Sam, I probably will add some Valerie drama for you Danny/Valerie fans. Based off the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. Love that song!_

_DISCLAIMER: Don't own Danny Phantom (if I did, there'd be no need for my fanfic now, would there?). I Don't own Dance With the Devil. I own the plot, storyline, & writing._

_For now it's in Sam's POV. May change to Third person. _

* * *

**Dance With the Devil**

Sam/Danny

(Finally) A fan fiction by AlwaysTrue

**Chapter 1**

I turned on my heels, not even sparing a glance behind me. I knew that I should be happy for him- and I really, truly wanted him to be happy with the girl of his dreams, I mean, that's what friendship is, right? That's what it meant to love someone?

But somehow I wished he had chosen me, in stead of Paulina. I don't know why I was being so selfish. It was plain stupid. But, I…you know what? I don't care.

That's right. I couldn't care less. If he wants to be with that shallow witch, then I'll very well let him be. I was now suddenly walking along the streets of amity park, as my pace slowed. I hadn't paid attention before now, but the ground was wet and slushy. It was nighttime, about 9 o'clock, an hour away from curfew. Not that I cared about my home anyway- mom is a total nag and dad is just plain useless. I glanced around at the lights of the city, realizing I was on the street of Danny Fenton- Just great.

The leaves from October blew as I slowly walked to the door, knocking on it. I hadn't before noticed, but my mascara was running- I had been crying. Quickly, I attempted to wipe my face, but Jazz had opened the door first.

"S-Sam? Are you all right?" Jazz asked, opening the door wider. I walked in, my boots leaving muddy footprints.

"Sorry about my boots." I said, as Jazz brushed it off.

"It's all right. I'll clean it up later." She said. Wow. Was Jazz going to try therapy on me?

Oh, of course she was. This is Jazz Fenton.

"What happened?" She asked me. I sighed. I glanced around the room. We were in the living room. The kitchen was to the left. I was somewhat hungry, but I hated to impose, especially on my friends' families. At least my families riches hadn't made me spoiled or shallow. Like Paulina.

"I'll get some food, OK?" Jazz said, heading into the kitchen. Suddenly, I remembered something that made me decide to change my mind about Danny and Paulina.

* * *

_"Look, Paulina, that's my grandmother's necklace, and it's really important that I get it back…" I had said, glancing at Paulina, who was playing with the amulet that that idiot Danny gave her. It turned her into a dragon when she got mad, how delightful. _

_"Look, honey, I'm not giving up this amulet OR your loser boyfriend Danny." Paulina said to me, her back still turned. I forced a laugh, walking closer to her._

_"No. Danny's not my boyfriend, we're just friends. And I really need my amulet back." I said, as Paulina made one of those I-didn't-get-what-I-wanted-for-Christmas faces._

_"Oh. Then take back your cruddy amulet." She said, putting the amulet around my neck. Startled, I glanced at Paulina, as she walked towards the door._

_"And that Fenton kid too. I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you." She said, walkng farther away._

**"SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH"**

_

* * *

_

Paulina didn't REALLY like Danny. She never has, and never will. Too Shallow to appreciate him. I looked up as Jazz walked back in, handing me a glass of water, and offering me a sandwich.

"Any meat?" I asked. Jazz thought.

"Nope. It's a lettuce and tomato sandwich." She said. I nodded, taking a bite. It was very satisfying. She glanced at me, as I placed the remainder of the sandwich on its plate, then to the table.

"There is nothing wrong." I said, but an accusing glare from Jazz made me re-think my response. I sighed. Jazz had won through me. She had talent that way, her stare could make anyone tell the truth. That's probably why I admired her now, after the men had all vanished. She was a tough fighter, as well as a good truth cracker, and a pretty good person.

"All right." I said. I sighed slightly.

"Was it Danny? I know you like him." Jazz said. I froze slightly, feeling color flush to my cheeks. Was my crush on him THAT obvious. I nodded slowly, pushing hair out of my eyes. I glanced up at a very satisfied looking Jazz. Down side of Jazz? Her all-knowing mind and maturity.

"Yea, it's Danny." I said. Why was I being so lenient? A part of me wanted to tell her. A part of me wanted to confess everything.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Human. Contact." I said, as She quickly moved away. I sighed again, pushing my knees together.

* * *

_"Danny!" I called, walking down the path just this afternoon. The streetlights lined the sidewalk. I had lost him awhile ago. Tuck was sick, so I was his only side-kick today. I managed to find my way to the clearing where he had landed. I saw he was Danny Fenton now, but what was even worse, Paulina was walking across the street at that moment. As simple as it seemed, a car was on it's way down the road. I reached out to grab her, but Danny had run up from the clearing and managed to grab Paulina before the car zoomed to a stop, inches from where Paulina was. The driver of the Chevrolet got out, and ran to Danny and Paulina. _

_"Are you all right?" The man asked. I guessed he was just out of college- he had short blonde hair that covered his eyes, and wore jeans and a red polo shirt. Kid liked red._

_"I'm fiiiine~!" Paulina said, in that flirting tone of hers. "My heroooo~!" She said, wrapping her arms around Danny. From my location, I could see Danny's face, his smile, the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly-_

_The look of longing, or love. He back up slightly. I had never seen him look quite this way. Sure, he stared at Paulina, but it was never the deep, emotion filled stare Paulina was getting now. He may have seen me, but I didn't notice. I had run as far away as possible, my spectar deflector dropping behind me somewhere, wasn't quite sure, and I didn't care either. I ran past several shops, people, and lights. Eventually my pace slowed down. I managed to make it to Fenton Works. That was where Jazz came in, right here. End of story._

_

* * *

Jazz was respectful and silent through out my story, as she sipped a glass of water. She glanced at me, as I looked at a pillow as if it was the Mona Lisa._

"That's what happened?" Jazz asked. I nodded. She thought for a minute.

"What you have, is a case of jealousy." She said. "It's obvious that you want Danny to be happy, but you also want to be with him. Because of this, you get confused." Jazz said. I sighed. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"But Paulina doesn't even like him!" I protested. Jazz nodded.

"Because of your jealousy, you try to find things that could result in a bad end for Danny, so you seem like you're looking out for his best interests." Jazz said. I sighed in frustration.

"No, she told me before- she doesn't really like Danny! She's using him." I said. Jazz had her smug face on. I stood up.

"Well, if you aren't going to help me, then I'm going home." I said, seeing the time. It was 9:40. I stormed outside, brushing shoulders with the devil himself- Danny Fenton.

"S-Sam?" I heard his innocent, yet delighted voice drop a tone through out my name. I rolled my eyes and continued down the road to my home. I could see his petrified face as I walked down toward my house, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek, giving way to gravity, and fall onto the ground. He called my name again.

But I knew he wished I wasn't there at all.


End file.
